CHANGING
by kaplie
Summary: My story of after final battle. A hermione story so not confused. Please read and review.
1. Past and Present

The final battle was just won by Harry and the celebrations have been going strong since then. While everyone is in the Great Hall celebrating, I am lying here in my dormitory thinking and reminising about my life to this point in time and what it would be like in the future.

As i sit here i wonder, is this the life for me? What would my life have been like if i stayed living life like a muggle? I knew I was different since as long as i can remember but no matter what has happened in this life and how much i care for the people i gotten close with, is this really the life for me?

I never really had many friends growing up, I mean I wasn't a loser or anything but i didn't have too many friends, I could only count the true friends I had on one hand. The rest only wanted to be my friends because I was smart and they thought I had no life so I could do there homework for them. I don't really stay in contact with the few friends I had those few years ago because I couldn't really stay in contact with them because of were I am, but I do miss them because they understood me.

When I got accepted here I thought I will get a new chance at life. I would get to start over again, somewhere i wasn't known for how smart I was but just as me. That didn't stay that way for long because before I knew it everyone knew me as the brains and the bookworm of the school and the brains of the golden trio. But atleast I have 3 best friends, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Also the Weasley family has become a big part of my life, getting to know them has been one of the highlights of my life, I finally feel accepted. Also I probably wouldn't have gotten far without my mentor and head of Griffindor house and newly appointed headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

My parents haven't been to excited about me coming to Hogwarts, and when i hardly came home in the summer holidays because i went to the Weasley household, they were even more backed off about the thought of me being a witch, I know they love me, they always will because i am on of their children. Did i mention that i have an older brother and a younger sister? Well I do but they are both muggles as well as my parents, so I even felt like an outsider in my own family.

I should also point out that Ron Weasley and I have been dating since the end of the battle, it may seem as a shock as to why he isn't here with me to leave the newly rekindled relationship of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter while everyone else parties, but i just needed time to think.

I am so glad we finally decided to become a couple, because I have had a crush on him since the Yule ball in fourth year, I was hoping he would have invited me to the yule ball but when he didn't I greatfully agreed to go with Viktor Krum and then when I was asked by Ron it was too late, I couldn't just turn down a world famous Quidditch player, even though he could get anyone he wanted.


	2. Future Discussion

Its been afew days since the final battle and everyone is slowly picking up the pieces from it. The funerals have been planned and organised for tomorrow. Ron and my relationship has progressed, we spend almost every waking moment together, and if possible, I'm even more in love with him since we got together. I can also tell the difference between Harry and Ginny now a days, even though I hardly see them, but when I do its only for afew minutes when they are together. I should probably be greatful for that because that way Ron and I can spend more time together.

Most days we just lie around in his room, or in the sitting room, or go for walks around the pond afew miles from the burrow. Its just the most amazing experience because he is such a gentleman. We might be lying in his room and out of the blue he will say something I didn't know about his past, or he will give me the most romantic kiss ever and every time it is like the first one.

We haven't really discussed what we are doing in the future, whether we are going to get a career, or finish our last year at Hogwarts. Some people would probably expect me to finish our last year at school, but I am not sure if that it is what I want to do. Everyone says that I am the smartest witch of our day, so I should be able to pick up whatever gets thrown towards me right? I think so.

So while Ron and I are lying in bed, I turn to him and ask "Ron sweetie, what do you think we should do about our future? Because I am not sure if I want to go back to school to finish 7th year, I want to start up a bigger version of S.P.E.W and own my own book store and teach a lesson or two at Hogwarts if Professor McGonagall will let me. What do you think?"

"I think that is great sweetheart, I mean you are the smartest witch of our day, so you can do anything you put your mind to. I have faith in you. I am not sure if I want to go back to school or not, but i was thinking of becoming a journalist and maybe even help George out with the shop if he will let me, what do you think?" said Ron alittle nervous.

"I think that is great Ron, you would be a great journalist, I know this because with all your essays, they were great even if I helped occasionally, but because of that, you would make a great journalist and I think George will let you help him out with the shop, I am so excited that you know what you want to do." I said really excitedly.

"I'm just so glad you accept my choice of career, most people wouldn't think I can write a good article if I put my mind to it or even help out the shop become as successful and as popular worldwide as it is, what do you think Harry and Ginny would do with there future?" said Ron.

"I am not particularly sure, I mean I know Harry wanted to be an Auror, well so did you but you changed, so I hope he chooses something less low key, I could probably see him doing something to do with Quidditch. But Ginny I am not too sure. What do you think they will do?" I asked rather curious now.

"Well I do hope that Harry does find something alittle less low key as well, I can see Ginny as an advice columnist because she gives great advice or an artist, because she is an amazing drawer, or fashion columnist because she is actually pretty good at finding out good outfits for those of us who cant function with those sort of things." said Ron rambling.

I just look up at Ron smiling because I can tell at this particular moment that we are ment for each other, and I just wish we had more time to be together in the past.

After another few hours of discussing ours and our friends future, along with afew make out sessions, we heard Mrs Weasley calling us for dinner.


	3. Acknowledge and Acceptance

Today is the day of the funerals, the ones that are being hosted at the Weasley household are for Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody (even though they never found his body). After the funerals of Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody, even though she was never found, Harry put a cross in under a tree, for Hedwig. When everyone went back inside for dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I, went and sat in sitting room, while everyone was either at the table in the kitchen, or had an early night because they weren't hungry and just wanted to sleep.

As the silence poured over us again since this morning, I sit on Ron's lap in front of the fire on one of the many mismatched couches, while Ginny leans against Harry, with Harry's arm around her shoulder, on the opposite couch to what Ron and I are on. "So what are you both doing for the future? Are you going back to school to finish your last year? Or just go out and get a career?" I said directly at Harry and Ginny, to break the silence.

"Well I don't really see the point in going back to school, I mean I probably should, but I am sure we can get a job even if we didn't go back, but i would love to probably like to be a Quidditch player or a Quidditch coach or something along those lines, probably more along the lines of a Quidditch coach for which ever team would take me on, it will be fun. What about you Ginny?" said Harry with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mum and dad would probably want me to go back to Hogwarts and finish my last year there, but I don't know if that is what i want to do, and because I will be alone, because I know Luna is going to be continuing with the Quibbler when her father retires in afew weeks. I might try and get a job as an advice columnist because I like helping people out when they truly need it. Along with do cartoons for the Daily Prophet, and apparently they are getting a whole new staff, so this time around it might actually be the truth. So if I get in really quick I might even ensure a spot in the business" said Ginny alittle tired.

Mrs Weasley comes to the door and tells the four of them that dinner is ready. We slowly get up and go have dinner, we tell Mr and Mrs Weasley what their future plans are and they suprisingly seem happy about what we want to do considering all the pressures of today.

"I am sure George would love your help Ron, if he wants to keep this shop successful he will need as much help as he can get. I also think you will make a great journalist Ron. Hermione dear no matter what you do, I am sure you will excel in. Especially with S.P.E.W. Now Harry you will make a great great Quidditch coach if you dont want to be a Quidditch player, and that is coming from someone who doesn't really know much about the sport. Now ginny sweetheart, I know i would love you to finish your last year at Hogwarts, but if you don't think it is right for you to do that, and that you can go out and get a career without it, then I am happy for you no matter what you decide. I know you would be a lovely advice columnist and cartoon drawer for the Prophet." said Mrs Weasley with a smile on her face after dinner was finished, and Mr Weasley just stood there occasionally nodding his head with a smile on his face, aggreeing.

"Now go to bed you four, you will need your rest, so tomorrow we can go to the Ministry and see what we can do about your futures, alrite?" said Mr Weasley, then giving us an individual hug before Mrs Weasley does, then Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I go up stairs to bed. Ron and I say night to Harry and Ginny at Ginnys room, while Ron and I continue up to Rons room.


End file.
